1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile telephone accessory, more particularly to a hands-free switching device for use with a mobile telephone in a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, portable communications devices, such as mobile telephones, are in widespread use. It is dangerous for one to use the mobile telephone while driving a car. Since only one hand of the user is available to control the car movement.
Hands-free devices are currently in use to overcome the aforesaid drawback. A conventional hands-free device includes a loudspeaker unit connected to a mobile telephone and disposed in a car. The conventional hands-free device will damage the interior of the car during installation. Furthermore it is not convenient for the user to turn off an audio output unit, such as a radio, in the car in the event of an incoming phone call.
Another conventional hands-free device includes an earphone that serves as a receiver for a mobile telephone. The earphone must be worn by the user to enable him/her to receive a phone call while driving a car. Use of the earphone while driving results in discomfort for the user.